1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter having an eye-gaze detecting apparatus for detecting the eye-gaze direction of observer looking into camera, and to a camera on which the adapter having an eye-gaze detecting apparatus can be mounted.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed various methods for detecting the eye-gaze direction of observer and various cameras carrying therein the eye-gaze detecting apparatus for detecting the eye-gaze direction, for example as described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 2-65836.
Either of the conventional eye-gaze detecting apparatus is, however, built in a finder portion of camera body, so that the accuracy of eye-gaze detection is uniquely determined by the eye-gaze detecting apparatus built in camera body, which is insufficient to deal with individual differences among observers looking into camera.